The present invention relates to purses and handbags, and particularly to a purse system that comprises a frame onto which various coverings, handles, and decorative attachments may be interchangeably attached.
Women who carry handbags or purses often find it necessary or desirable to own a number of such bags. While in some cases it is necessary to own a number of bags for utilitarian reasons, such as carrying capacity, often the desire is based on fashion. It is generally considered desirable to own a selection of bags in varying sizes, styles, and decorative patterns. A bag may be selected for use on a given day because the bag matches or complements the clothes, shoes, or jewelry selected by the owner for wear on that day. In addition, certain styles of bags may be considered appropriate for different functions or different times of day; for example, some bags may be designed for everyday use, while other bags are intended for use in conjunction with evening or formal events.
The necessity for a large number of bags creates a significant financial burden on women, particularly since the most expensive bags are generally the ones that are considered the most desirable. A woman must expend a considerable sum of money in order to maintain a collection of fashionable bags that are appropriate for wear with all of her various clothing, shoe, and jewelry choices and for the various occasions to which she desires to carry a bag.
Another difficulty is that the storage of a large number of handbags or purses may create a burden for a woman who does not have sufficient storage space in her home for the number of bags desired. Even where sufficient space is available, such storage space may be in the top of a closet, attic, or other relatively inaccessible space, which places the owner to great inconvenience if bags are switched often.
Yet another difficulty faced by the owner of a number of bags is that in order to switch the bags from day to day the owner is generally required to remove all of her contents from one bag and transfer those contents to the desired bag. Since handbags and purses often contain various inner pouches, which may be secured with zippers or other fastening devices, the transfer may be cumbersome and time consuming. Women who hurriedly transfer items between purses may lose some small items, or may decide they do not have sufficient time to make a complete transfer and thus carry over only a few essential items to the new purse. As a result of these problems, women who are pressed for time may simply forego the opportunity to select an appropriate purse for their clothing or the event and simply select a purse that, while not as fashionable, represents the best compromise with most events and clothing ensembles.
Recognizing these difficulties, the related art includes a number of attempts to develop handbags and purses with interchangeable components. It has been recognized that a single handbag or purse with interchangeable components may replace many or all of the desired handbags in a woman's collection. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,633 to Eckstein teaches a handbag with interchangeable coverings, with the coverings each consisting of two sidewalls and a separate endwall piece. The three covering pieces attach to the bag by means of hook-and-loop fasteners. Handle components may be interchanged as well. U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,262 to Steinhart teaches a handbag comprising interchangeable outer shells and an inner shell for holding items. U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,558 to Carey et al. teaches a purse with a separate outer covering that attaches to the purse by means of a clamping arrangement, clamping members being located at the edges of each side of the purse. U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,573 to Owens teaches a handbag arrangement in which the inner shell may be attached to an interchangeable outer shell by means of zippers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,723 to Baquero et al. teaches a box-shaped purse housing that may receive various covers that are held in place by snap connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,280 to Sands teaches a purse that comprises an outer shell into which is fitted a V-shaped expandable frame. The cover is attached at the upper side on each side of the frame. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0177664 teaches a handbag with hook-and-loop fasteners designed to receive a fabric sheath that wraps around the bag and, in one example, the closing flap of the handbag.
The related art also includes previous designs intended to allow a purse to be constructed with interchangeable ornamentation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,787 to Davis et al. teaches an interchangeable clasp that attaches to a purse flap magnetically, and allows for the fitting of an interchangeable ornament to the outer portion of the clasp.
Each of these designs offer advantages and disadvantages. Many of them would result in a bag that is difficult or expensive to manufacture, either because of the number of parts required or the relatively tight tolerances on parts that are fitted together. The use of a complex outer shell or cover, particularly one that is fitted, would necessarily increase the cost of the interchangeable purse system since the increased cost of manufacturing such a cover is felt with each additional cover purchased. This would thus reduce the effect of one of the most important benefits that derive from using an interchangeable cover, namely, lower cost. In addition, several of these designs involve interchangeable shells and covers that are formed of multiple parts, which would generally increase the amount of time required to reconfigure the purse with a different cover, since each part must be fitted separately. Finally, many of the designs shown in the prior art are dated and would not be considered fashionable today.
What is desired therefore is a handbag or purse system with interchangeable components, where the outer shell or covering is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, and which may be easily and quickly attached and detached. Furthermore, such a desired handbag or purse system must be in a design that is desirable in today's marketplace based on current fashion trends. The previously recited limitations of the related art are overcome, and these desires met, by the present invention as described below.